fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu! Smile
Aikatsu! Smile (アイカツ! スマイル) '''is Kimoverse Pro.'s own Aikatsu! Series, directed by RainySky. The story features a generation of Idols in a brand new, unique system. Plot '''Hime Amesora '''is a talented ballerina, but she thinks becoming a professional ballet performer wouldn't be enough for her, to take a breathe of fresh air, she decides to attend an '''Idol-Con, '''where she watches the astounding performance of '''Iris Academy's Top Idol, Natsuki Toriyasu and finally realizes that being an Idol might be her destiny! "Let's smile towards the rainbow!" Characters Main Characters * [[Hime Amesora|'Hime Amesora']]: 'A 13-year old girl who is an almost professional ballerina who has realized her destiny might be becoming an Idol, she highly admires Natsuki Toriyasu since watching her performance. She's a Cute-Typed Idol who wears the brand Classical Ange * [[Kimochi Hoshimiya|'Kimochi Hoshimiya]]: 'A 13-year old girl who is a total freak, she likes everything related to the words "Anime, manga, videogames, collectible toys, movies, comic" and especially Idols, she turned out to be one of Hime's childhood friends and recently reencountered, she is a Pop-Typed Idol who wears the brand Vivid Kiss. * 'Citlali Amanogawa: 'She's a 13-year old girl who is pretty perfectionist in everything she does, she doesn't have a lot of friends so she gives all her love to her fans, her hard time making friends can be explained with her feeling of being misunderstood, she is a Sexy-Typed Idol who wears the brand Romance Kiss. * [[Mizu Harukori|'Mizu Harukori]]: 'Mizu is a 13-year old girl who most of the time doesn't show feelings at all, she is said to be surrounded by an "Ice Aura" who freezes anyone who tries to approach her, but it's said to break once she steps on stage and starts dancing, her dance moves are so full of life that it's almost impossible to tell she is the same person, she is a Cool-Typed Idol who wears the brand Dance Fusion. * [[Yuuko Hazawa|'Yuuko Hazawa]]: 'Yuuko is the representation of gluttony; she is always seen eating a delicious snack, but compenses it with hard training, she's a star at variety shows and usually gets invited to cooking shows as well, she is a Pop-Typed Idol who prefers the brand Happy Rainbow * [[Mikami Ichigaya|'Mikami Ichigaya]]: 'Mikami is the purest Idol in the world, according to lots of media, Mikami likes to see everyone happy and it's shown in all the effort she puts on her performances, she is always there to lend a hand if something is troubling a friend, she is a Cute-Typed Idol who prefers the brand Rainbow Berry Parfait * [[Momoka Okusawa|'Momoka Okusawa]]: 'That one Idol with her feet on Earth, she tends to give everything a realistic look whether or not it is negative, but she has also shown she cares for her friends and is usually hoping only the best for them, she was an amateur musician some years ago, she is a Cool-Typed Idol who wears the Brand Moon Maiden Senior Idols * [[Natsuki Toriyasu|'Natsuki Toriyasu]]: 'The Top Idol of Iris Academy, she is highly admired by the whole school and is said to resemble perfection, her performances are meant to show everyone's special moments in the past, present and future. She is calm and kind, but really fierce about keeping her position as the Top Idol, she is a Cute Idol who wears the brand Precious Days. * [[Kiseki Funsui|'Kiseki Funsui]]: '''An elegant girl who is also a pretty well known actress who has been featured in many dramas; noticeably, all of the dramas she is featured in have an enormous success. Kiseki is one of the members of '''KiMiKa, she is a Sexy-Typed Idol who prefers the brand Dramatic Stardust * [[Kagami Gekkono|'Kagami Gekkono']]: '''She is the modeling star of Iris Academy and a very mature girl, usually starring in the covers of the most prestigious magazines, she has gained a lot of good reputation in her time as an Idol, she is one of the members of '''KiMiKa, she is a Sexy-Typed Idol who wears the brand Astral Radiance * [[Miyuki Aizawa|'Miyuki Aizawa']]: '''Everyone's favorite radio star and everyone's favorite variety show guest, Miyuki somehow fills every place she goes to with joy and enthusiasm, her natural clumsiness and adorable personality makes her climb like a rocket in popularity ranks, she is a Pop-Typed Idol who wears the brand Sunny Speciality, she is a member of '''KiMiKa Other Idols * [[Soo Hyo|'Soo Hyo']]: 'A popular South Korean Idol who has come to Japan to spread her sound in the country, she acts independently and, despite all the obstacles, has already won her name in the Aikatsu world and is recognized as a major talent rookie Idols should aspire to reach. She is a Cool-Typed Idol who prefers the brand City Lights Brands Canon * Classical Ange: A cute-type brand with the purpose of making girls look like angels * Vivid Kiss: A pop-type brand which is inspired by LA casual clothing * Romance Kiss: A sexy-type brand wich takes inspirations from outfits of different cultures around the world * Dance Fusion: A cool-type brand which is made for dancers to show their spirit * Happy Rainbow: A pop-type brand which ''features vivid colors and fruit motifs which goes well with active girls. * Rainbow Berry Parfait: A cute-type brand which brings happiness to both the person who wears the clothing and to the people who see it * Moon Maiden: A cool-type brand in the image of the moon's light Original * Precious Days: A Cute-Type brand which is based on the people's most special days, most beautiful memories and most expected moments, the current muse is '''Natsuki Toriyasu '''and the top designer is '''Shiro Tamashi * Dramatic Stardust: A Sexy-Type brand which is created after the actresses which shine more than the stars, each collection is themed after an unique genre, the current muse is Kiseki Funsui '''and the Top designer is the former actress '''Marina Hoshikawa * Astral Radiance: One of the most fashionable brands in the Aikatsu! World, it is a Sexy-Type Brand with radiant colors and a charming touch which will most of the time resemble the stars, the current muse is Kagami Gekkono '''and the Top designer is the model '''Asuka Juekami * Sunny Speciality: A Pop-Type brand which bases it's designs in the sunlight and everything which is fun to do under it's rays, from picnics to summer fun, the current muse is Miyuki Aizawa '''and the Top designer is '''Taiyou-chan * City Lights: A Cool-Type brand which is inspired my the metropolis around the world, especially Seoul and Tokyo, characterized by its neon colors and night dresses, the current muse is Soo Hyo '''and the Top designers are two former Idols under the nickname of '''Jelly '''and '''Justice For a list of Coords not listed under any of the brands or the School Coord collection, please check Aikatsu! Smile/Brandless Coords Aikatsu! School Coords The School Coords Iris Academy uses are called Emblem Coords, all of them share a similar design, but each one has a special touch. * Cyan Emblem Coord * Lime Emblem Coord * Magenta Emblem Coord * Blue Emblem Coord * Yellow Emblem Coord * White Emblem Coord * Marine Emblem Coord * Matching Purple Emblem Coord * Matching Aqua Emblem Coord * Matching Orange Emblem Coord * Top Pink Emblem Coord Units * [[EverSmile|'EverSmile']]: 'A real life unit consisting on the seiyuus of Compass Rose and Rainbloom * [[On the Spotlight!|'On the Spotlight!]]:' A real life unit consisting on the seiyuus of KiMiKa and Natsuki * [[KiMiKa|'KiMiKa]]: 'A senior unit formed by Kagami, Kiseki and Miyuki; they are often labeled as the "3 Stars" because of their Modeling, Acting and Starring talents. * [[Compass Rose|'Compass Rose]]: 'An unit formed by Hime, Kimochi, Airi and Mizu, it will appear later in the season * [[Rainbloom|'Rainbloom]]: '''An unit formed by Yuuko, Mikami and Momoka, it will appear later in the season System The '''Memorial System '''is the main system on Smile's first season, where the Idols use their memories to activate special abilities on their Coords, perform rare Special Appeals and gain Aura Upgrades Aura An '''Idol Aura is the "trademark" or "scent" of an idol. Each idol has a different aura depending on their type, theme, and personality. Appeals Special Appeals are a type of stage illusions used by Aikatsu! idols. A Special Appeal is a technique used during a performance when idols bring out the full radiance of their clothes and raise the energy of the audience. Locations * Iris Academy: The place where the story takes place at, it is an Idol School with multiple courses, almost all of the main characters attend the Academy. The current Top Idol is Natsuki Toriyasu ** Iris Palace: The place where the Top Idol stays at, it is currently named Natsuki's Residence, '''since Natsuki is living on it. * Double J Entertaiment: A Korean entertainment agency, which is the one '''Soo Hyo '''is affiliated with, it has Japanese headquarters, where she trains her Aikatsu, it was founded by the former Idols '''Yuri Yamahato '''and '''Jae Kyung * Kirarin City: The main city where IrisAca is located, it is the place where the Idols perform and hang out ** Kirarin Mall ** Kirarin Shopping District ** Kirarin Theater ** Kirarin Stadium Media Music Episodes Trivia * This series was planned at the end of 2017, but wasn't properly planned until 2018 * The series will most likely not have a Data Cardass, since the studio is already too busy with the Our Idol Ways Arcade Card Games. * The first concept of the series was planned as a ''Friends! ''fanseries Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Fan Series Category:Aikatsu! Smile